My heart changes, Jealousy is the reason
by KcFanFiction
Summary: when ian is getting strange feelings when he looks upon the new happy couple - King and Amy, this is set after the episodes in the series. what will ian do when he finds his feelings changing


Something annoys me about it, about them.

But why does it get at me, why does it get under my skin and irritate me to hell.

Even If they just touch hands or hug I get a great pain in my heart, my stomach lurches and I feel like forcing the two apart.

They way Amy just leans into Kings body and he back-hugs her in the middle of the spirit base.

They way they smile brightly and hold their hands desperately, noting them as they walk along the sea front without a care in the world.

The way they talk on the phone, endless calls that end with the cheesy moment of "you hang up", "no you hang up", Sometimes I end up grabbing the phone off who ever I'm with and hanging up for them, it's a much quicker method.

The way she pulls him ahead of the group to talk secretly with him or going somewhere without them so they can be alone or even not having contact for days on end.

The others are starting to feel left out and awkward around them but they are still too high to notice this themselves. They are losing us and they don't even grasp that. They are blind and it pisses me off to the very marrow in my bones.

But everyone still thinks its kinda cute and lovely but I find it sick and extremely annoying.

The way he takes her home after her shifts at the cafe she works at and kisses her head ever so gently passing her onto her butler before saying goodbye.

The way they kiss. They kiss with such gentleness but still full of passion and love. If I kissed someone I would make them remember it and yearn for more but I still ask the question - Why does it bother me so much if they are together? That they kiss, hold each other tight, spend their times together, enjoy life perfectly.

The others have seen my anger and just think I'm over exaggerating slightly or even a bit jealous.

I scoffed at their statements, there is no way I'm jealous and if I was, who was I jealous of, that I wouldn't know.

My relationships haven't been going well because to this. I have started to loose my concentration and my drive to continue with my girls, they say i have lost my touch.

All I now think about Is them, the leader of their group and his perfect pairing, he laughs as he thinks of this.

Maybe he loves Amy, it made perfect sense to him. She was beautiful, smart and funny. She was caring and he already cared her. Could she be one of my girlfriends, could I steal her of king.

"IAN?" He shouted at himself as he realized how stupid and how evil he sounded, backstabbing and luring.

This is mad, i'm aware of this. I'm aware that its taking my sleep to work out this problem I'm encountering. If I don't sort it out, I won't be able to concentrate at all on my girls who say they miss me extremely.

I need to sort this out not only for my honeys but also for god damn me. But how, I know exactly. Face the problem face on.

I pull out my phone and speed dial Amy who answered soon after.

"Agh Amy San?".

"Yes Ian, what's wrong".

"Oh my, well" i stuttered and laughed slightly.

"What's wrong Ian?" She asked again.

"Well, I need to confirm something, could i meet you soon" i asked.

"Sure no problem Ian, when?" she asked for details.

"7:30 at the walkway by the sea" i answered.

"Sure no problem" Amy answered with her chirpy voice which made me crack a slight smile.

"Who's that" a voice came from the back ground from Amy's side and surprised me, causing me to lose my smile.

"Oh it's Ian, king" Amy informed king who was apparently nearby.

"Oh Amy, your not leaving yet are you" he whined playfully as it seemed that he pulled her close to him.

"Is king there" I asked and when Amy confirmed this i again felt a sudden anger rush to my head, my hands began to sweat and my heart punctured.

It was official - the green monster with the name of jealousy had arrived and I wanted him to depart very soon.

"We are at my house in my room" she informed me, "want to join us? We haven't seen you in a while and we were just talking about you" She offered Me when I didn't answer for awhile but i declined.

"Catch you later" I said down the phone and turned it off before throwing the phone to the side of me.

I sat on my bed and lay back on it with my phone close to my eye line. I turned Over and just started at the phone.

What will unfold was all up to mother nature, the lords of time and finally destiny and fate.

Would they be considerate and understanding to my will, will they tell me and let me understand why i receive these powerful feelings.

Well I shall find out soon enough.

I look over to the clock on my bed side table.

7:00 pm Almost show time.

I sigh and haul myself out of bed and grab my gun and batteries before heading out the door with the motor cycle dinosaurs in hand.

* * *

When I arrived at the sea front, the wind was just calming down and the sun was settling with the beautiful red, pinks and oranges.

The world was so beautiful lately with no Deboss coming to kill us every day. It might be because of the 2 Deboss betrayers that Aigaron let escape. The power of smiles/love and luck, powerful stuff, It even helped Torin and the spirit rangers kill chaos in the underworld.

The negativity and fear had gone now, King was back and everyone was happy, except me. And I ask again, why is that? Why can't I enjoy this peaceful life we have be given. I bash my hands against the bar in front of my, a bar keeping us away from the sea or maybe the bar holding back my happiness.

It's frustrating and I hit it again.

But I feel a gentle hand on my arm to stop me and I'm pulled from the bar to a seat just behind us.

I look up to see Amy staring worriedly at me.

"Are you ok" she asked me and I just nod. She laughs and sits back now relieved.

She came and I'm happy she came but this isn't the time to be relieved, I had business to attend to.

I turn back around to face her and I realize I feel nothing. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing clearly heart warming. Just a smile that I use when you see a best friend.

This was very different to how I am with my other girlfriends. No rush to do anything. This confuses me.

"What did you need?" Amy asked.

"Mmm, I need to confirm something" I mumbled now confused that no feelings of jealousy was invading and clouding my thoughts. - Normally, he couldn't talk straight to his girlfriends and he would earnestly be nervous and love them all, but with Amy none of these feelings came to mind. None of the recent feelings occurred.

"Wait how can that be" he whispered to himself, "how can what be?" Amy asked going into his personal space.

He turned his head to realize that her face was close, very close. He could feel her breath on his cheek and this didn't even make him shudder.

It made him uncomfortable but not excited.

He looked at her lips and thought, 'maybe a kiss would jolt my feelings and get them working. Kissing is fine' he concluded, 'king isn't around so he won't know' he nodded to himself, but Amy would, 'this would be a setback' Ian thought.

"Ian, I would like to say som.." She was stopped by Ian standing up and tuning towards her, placing his hands tightly on her shoulders.

Amy looked up to his eyes and saw they were suddenly serious.

He leaned closer and closer to her face where Amy just whispered Ian's name out of slight fear.

He continued to lean closer and finally met her lips.

Gently but still full of passion as he closed his eyes and moved into the kiss.

But this kiss was like kissing nothing. No jolt of excitement came from his body and mind, no explosion of emotions came poring out of his body and when he opened his eyes after Amy came out of the kiss he saw that Amy was crying but looking to the left.

She was distant and her tears feel, rushing now down her face. I continued to follow her gaze and came to meet two shoes. He continued to go up the body that he was confronting and he arrived at kings shocked, pained face.

King had been watching them all that time and now he felt the stab of pain in his heart, the anger and the sweaty hands, the nervous breath - all the emotions the had felt before.

They weren't because of Amy but because of King.

Why?

Why I ask again?

Why for king and not Amy?

Why a male and not a female like normal?

Before I could answer my questions, king had started to run away.

"KING" I shouted after him but he had disappeared around the sea front and Amy had called him from behind?

* * *

"IAN" i shouted, "why did you do that?" I questioned quietly, my feelings overflowing now, anger, hatred and many others ran the through and boiled my blood.

"You know I'm with king, why did you kiss me, was it to get back at king or me, was it. You were always a slut when it came to girls. You always seemed to mess with everyone and now even you best friends and team mates. King believed in you the most and you betrayed him by kissing me in front of him. That's just low and not the Ian i know, so I want to know why"

"It's not like that Amy, seriously" he said.

I scoffed, "yeah right, Ian".

"No it's true, I have been feeling strange and unneeded. Even betrayed and jealous and sad because of you and king. I always thought I was upset for you chose king and angry at king for he had you. I thought I could of had a crush on you but I wasn't sure So I asked to meet today and.." he rambled on with his explanation.

"You realised that it was king you loved".

"WHAT, no no" he panicked, "i just get emotions when i see or hear him".

"Yes, you love king in other words".

"I don't believe you, don't be insane".

"You should cause you sound like a lovesick boy".

"But I'm not, I thought I loved you, I love FEMALES" he stood up and shouted in frustration to the wind and anyone who would listen. "

Now is that still true Ian?" I asked.

"I don't know" he whispered.

"Huh? Didn't hear you Ian" I laughed.

I walked up to him and put my hand on his arm, "well, it seems we are after the same prize, right Ian".

"Don't call him a prize" he said as he pushed my hand off of his arm.

"It's a joke Ian" i smiled and walked away leaving the confused lover boy behind with the seas churning as company.

'Now to find King and apologies, even though its not my fault' i rushed in the direction he had left in.

* * *

"who said i was in this game, who said i was competing and who said i love King, ridiculous" i said as i stared at the setting sun.

"Ridiculous, yeah" and with that i walk up to the road and continued home even more confused but sort of refreshed.


End file.
